Pequeños tesoros
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Un alma solitaria que no sabe sentir... ¿Quién dijo que los recuerdos eran importantes? [InoSai  Saino] ONESHOOT


_Hola n.n Llego con un one-shoot de una pareja fantástica: el InoSai. Es auténtica, si duda, y todo un reto para mi XD.****_

**Por cierto, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del forrao de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Pequeños tesoros_**

Precioso. Bello. Magnífico. Sublime. Términos que describían el arte en su estado más puro.

Sai había leído muchos libros a lo largo de su vida. Un ANBU debía ser fuerte, rápido, sigiloso y astuto, pero también culto. De ahí que la lectura hubiera llegado a ser uno de los entrenamientos intelectuales más fervorosos del chico. Su tiempo libre, en cambio, lo había invertido en la pintura. No obstante, había una gran diferéncia.

Siempre había tenido la sensación de que pintar le llenaba al menos en parte. La capacidad de crear algo nuevo, inexistente previamente, sólo con un pincel mojado en tinta y un lienzo en blanco. Esa había sido la causa de descubrir su talento ninja a través de la creación de béstias fantásticas. Podía pasarse horas dibujando.

Leer era distinto. Las palabras nunca parecían decirle nada. Aunque entendía y podía leer aquellos sonetos de poetas o aquellas palabras de grandes artistas, no atinaba descubrir su significado. Eran vacías para él. Irrisorias. Igual que un papel sin dibujar.

No le aportaban nada, no le hacían sentir nada.

Suspiró con una leve y casi maquinal sonrisa irónica mientras cerraba el cuaderno de dibujo y guardaba el pincel.

Él nunca sentía nada.

Ni siquiera en aquel momento, mirando su más reciente obra. Un paisaje por el cual discorría un río caudaloso, intrépido, de corrientes frías e imparables como casquetes de hielo a la deriva. Unos sauces llorones a ambos márgenes se mecían con un viento inmóvil. Las montañas nevadas observaban ociosas aquel pequeño edén retenido.

Dejó salir de nuevo con lentitud el aire de los pulmones. ¿Por qué no sentía más que aquel inmenso e inexorable vacío?

Un sonido estruendoso estalló en la lejanía, transmitiéndose rápidamente como un eco mortecino en el aire. Sai alzó la vista instintivamente. Unos nubarrones grises con jirones negros cubrían el cielo sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Algo húmedo impactó en su rostro, otro en su hombro descubierto. A continuación, un contínuo chapoteo le llenó los sentidos. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel y amarraban su ropa. Sorprendido, miró hacia el lienzo.

La lluvia gélida emborronaba la tinta hasta convertirla en ríos de negrura. El hermoso paisaje de disolvió en una acuosa mancha gris.

Sai pestañeó, pero no sintió tristeza por la pérdida. Ni rabia, ni fastidio, ni siquiera una pequeña molestia.

Simplemente una indeferéncia autómata.

Se puso en pie sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, con el lienzo estropeado en una mano. Recogió como pudo los pinceles y el tintero. Después se marchó como una sombra negra y huidiza en la lluvia gris. Sólo quedó en el suelo un manchurrón de tinta diluida por el agua.

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

Era curiosa, incluso para él, la diferéncia entre el sentir físico y el emocional. Podía sentir el frío húmedo penetrar en sus huesos, las agujas glaciales impactarle en la piel... Sin embargo, su mente y su alma no respondían a tales cambios de temperatura. Ni siquiera un escalofrío, ni un sonido emanando de sus labios.

Fugazmente, pensó que no sentir nada era muy triste...

Se detuvo poco a poco, sintiéndose solo y diferente entre una multitud que corría a cobijarse de la tormenta, cada vez más próxima. Permaneció pasmado, de pie sobre un charco, con la ropa negra mojada, mirando como un niño con unas botas de agua y un chubasquero se apresuraba a resguardarse bajo el paraguas de su madre.

Sai tembló un poco. ¿Eran celos¿Envídia¿Anhelo? Era comprensible incluso para él: jamás había nadie que le aguardara con un paraguas cuando llovía.

Se dio la vuelta, apartándose unos mechones mojados de los ojos, dispuesto a marcharse con la mayor dignidad posible. No obstante, un sonido cercano le alertó. Miró al otro lado de la calle y observó.

Una chica de largo cabello rubio salió de una tienda cuyo cartel rezaba "Floristería Yamanaka". Llevaba un paraguas púrpura en una mano, mientras que con la otra recogía una maceta de narcisos que parecía querer proteger de la lluvia. Mascullaba maldiciones entre dientes.

–Será posible...justamente ahora... Se me echarán a perder los narcisos y las petúnias...

De pronto, la muchacha notó su preséncia y clavó en él su mirada azul celeste, translúcida como una cortina de viento invernal. Al reconocerle, esbozó una sonrisa amable y risueña.

–Konnichiwa, Sai-kun -saludó Ino.

Con su inalterable expresión facial, el muchacho respondió al saludo.

–Hola, preciosa -repuso con educación.

Ino enrojeció ante tal comentario, como era de costumbre. Sai sólo soltaba aquellas palabras en su preséncia. Era algo insólito. Internamente, Sai se rogaba a sí mismo que no se le escapara la razón de aquellos cumplidos. Había podido comprobar que las mujeres de Konoha eran...temibles cuando se sentían heridas.

Ino ladeó la cabeza levemente, observando el aspecto del ANBU. Su ropa negra estaba mojada, incluso parecía calado hasta los huesos. Unos mechones azabache cubrían sus ojos del color de la brea, inexpresivos y ausentes. En un suave empuje, la chica dio un paso al frente y cubrió su cabeza con el paraguas.

Sai abrió los ojos a sobremanera, permitiendo que sus iris, siempre monótonos, adquirieran un brillo de vitalidad. Ensimismado, contempló la sonrisa de la chica, la cual se acercó un poco más, provocando un leve chapoteo con las sandalias en un charco.

–Sai-kun... Estás todo mojado... -analizó, arqueando las cejas- Ven dentro. Vas a pillar una pulmonía...

Un repentino arranque nació desde lo más profundo del alma del artista. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta corredera deslizándose sobre su guía amortiguó aquel murmullo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Cinco minutos después, Sai estaba sentado cómodamente en la salita del té de Ino, arrodillado como era costumbre. Entre sus manos, una taza humeante de té caliente, al parecer aromatizado con eséncia de jazmines. No obstante, Sai no tomó aquella tentadora bebida. Más bien permaneció ensimismado, contemplando como el vapor ascendía en retorcidas y efímeras volutas.

Recordó sin querer sus años de entrenamiento. Los días enteros con sus respectivas noches de duro y enfermizo trabajo. Haciendo flexiones bajo la tormenta, hasta que sus brazos dolían como si se los atravesaran con atizadores, hasta que el sudor y la suciedad del barro se le adherían a la piel y le penetraban en las fosas, impidiéndole respirar.

Aquellos recuerdos habían sufrido un cambio repentino a segundo plano: la imagen de alguien resguardándole con un paraguas ocupaba de súbito todas sus expectativas.

Ino entró de nuevo en la habitación, yendo esta vez descalza. Traía entre sus manos algo cuidadosamente doblado. Se lo tendió a Sai con educación.

–Ponte una bata más que sea. Si te quedas con esa ropa mojada, te pondrás enfermo -explicó.

Sai aceptó sin expresión alguna la bata negra. Se quitó la camisa ceñida que llevaba. No pudo dejar de pasar por alto que Ino le observaba con un dulce tono rosado en las mejillas. Una sensación extraña y dopante embargó a Sai. Algo nunca experimentado hasta entonces. Semejante al corretear de una brisa de verano en el estómago.

Sentir algo así le molestó. Sabía con férrea decisión que él no debía sentir nada. Frunció los labios y se cubrió rápidamente con la bata. Estiró los brazos para ajustársela, pero entonces notó que le venía muy grande, sobretodo por el hecho de que le cubría las manos por completo. Ino se rascó la cabeza y sacó la lengua de un modo pícaro.

–Lo siento. Es de mi padre, así que seguro que te va un poco grande... -susurró, cohibida.

Sai estiró los brazos y arqueó una ceja ante la mención de la chica a "un poco grande". Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, Ino estaba arrodillada frente a él, con una toalla entre las manos. Notó como la chica suspiraba levemente y, después, empezaba a secarle con suavidad los cabellos oscuros, frotándolos con cuidado.

Sai agachó la cabeza instintivamente. ¿Cómo podía alguien regalarle aquellas atenciones con tanta naturalidad?

De nuevo aquella moléstia, aquella opresión en el pecho y en el estómago. Apretó los párpados y, después, aferró la muñeca de Ino, impidiéndole moverse.

La chica permaneció estática ante tal actuación. Se puso tensa, sorprendida y quizás un poco indignada.

–¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber- ¿He hecho algo...que no debía...?

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que hizo el chico silenció sus palabras en el acto.

Con suma delicadez, Sai acercó la mano de Ino a su rostro. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran su mejilla. Suspiró. Después, emitió un suave sonido semejante al complacido ronronear de un gato acariciado por su dueña. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, como sumergido en un lugar cálido y acogedor.

Ino pensó fugazmente en evitar aquel comportamiento, pero no podía resistirse a aquella desconcertante inocéncia. Sai parecía mirarlo todo con curiosidad, como si nunca antes hubiera tenido un contacto humano.

Como si nunca se hubiera sentido querido.

Sai arrugó el entrecejo, aumentando el contacto entre la mano de Ino y su mejilla. Su expresión se rompió, pasando de nuevo al desconcierto. Empezó a respirar rápido, como si sufriera una crisis. Su expresión fue mutando a una de dolor absoluto.

¿Por qué¿Por qué?

¿Acaso su cuerpo y su alma iban a rechazar para siempre cualquier contacto humano?

Soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica, la cual permanecía atónita y desconcertada ante aquella actuación. Sai miraba fijamente al suelo, respirando con dificultad, tenso como una bestia al acecho. Temblaba un poco. De pronto, se llevó una mano a la frente, quizás tratando de evitar que ella viera su expresión perdida.

Ino notó un sobrecogedor instinto protector adueñándose de sí. Sai no era como cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido con anterioridad. Se le veía incómodo en la vida social. Parecía rechazar cualquier contacto con la gente. No sabía mucho respecto al tema, pero Sakura le había contado acerca de algún tipo de entrenamiento intensivo al que había estado sometido el chico...y que le había convertido en una sombra humana.

–Sa-Sai-kun... -susurró.

El chico negó violentamente con la cabeza, asemejándose de golpe a un párvulo caprichoso.

–No... esto no está bien... Yo no debería sentir nada... Un buen shinobi nunca debe sentir nada... Todos sus gestos son apariencias...

–Sai-kun, sentir no es nada malo... -trató de hacerle entender la rubia- Si sentimos, es porque somos humanos... No hay nada malo en eso...

El aludido la contempló con desconcierto. Parecía tan perdido y desorientado como una sombra en pleno día.

Ino no sabía qué decir para romper aquel incómodo silencio. Trató de concentrarse en algo más y darle conversación a su invitado. Notó aquel lienzo descansando sobre el suelo, así que alargó una mano y lo cogió. Observó la imagen inservible y después alzó la vista para mirar a Sai.

–¿Lo habías pintado tú? -arqueó las cejas con pena- Es una lástima...seguro que era precioso...

–No, para nada... Es sólo otro cuadro más... -susurró el moreno.

–No digas eso -le regañó Ino, levantando un dedo frente a su cara- Cuando yo era pequeñita y hacía dibujos, mi padre me los guardaba todos para que nunca se estropearan. Decía que era muy importante que guardemos nuestros recuerdos...

Sai escuchó absorto aquella explicación. ¿Recuerdos¿Para qué iba a querer él conservar sus recuerdos¿Aquellas miserables imágenes valían la pena? Nadie imaginaba la dureza a la que sometían a los críos de la raíz del ANBU. Una nueva sensación de encierro le sobrevino al recordarse a sí mismo con unos siete años, arrastrándose por el barro para entrar a hurtadillas en la caseta de su superior y robarle un trozo de pergamino para dibujar.

El arte en sí mismo representaba el dolor de un artista.

–¿Lo entiendes ahora? -susurró Ino- Todas las sensaciones son importantes... Nos ayudan a crecer como personas. No hay que tratarlas a la ligera y dejar que se escapen...

Ante aquellas frases, Sai se puso bruscamente en pie. Ino retrocedió, impresionada

–¿Qué sabrás tú de mis recuerdos¿Cómo puedes hablar así sin conocer...? -dijo, con más frialdad de la que nunca había utilizado- ¿Qué sentirías si te obligaran a no sentir nada?

Ino permaneció estática, con los ojos cian muy abiertos a causa de la impresión. Un denso y asfixiante sentido de la culpabilidad, del arrepentimiento, acudió hasta su entendimiento. ¿Había hablado más de la cuenta?

Para cuando pudo advertirlo, la ventana estaba abierta y la lluvia penetraba en ella, mojando un lienzo manchado de tinta que descansaba en el suelo.

Sai había desaparecido.

Ino siguió allí por unos segundos, dejando que el agua le degoteara la cara. Sólo tras unos largos instantes se inclinó y recogió el lienzo echado a perder.

Entornó los ojos con pena.

"_Soy una idiota..."_

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Moría de nuevo en un mar de sensaciones confusas. El no sentir nada y el cúmulo de sentimientos se mezclaban sin orden aparente en su cabeza. Sai se llevó una mano a la frente. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Se dejó caer en un columpio de un pequeño parque. El metal chirrió bajo su peso y después adoptó una muda preséncia. El frío empezaba a hacer mella en él, pero, como de costumbre, ninguna expresión física o emocional acompañaba a aquella nefasta sensación. Sus pálidos hombros desnudos y mojados se estremecieron violentamente.

La confusión era sin duda alguna la peor de las sensaciones.

La mañana fue muriendo y el cielo se volvió aún más ceniciento teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad imperante. Pero Sai no se movía: seguía estático como un árbol gris que contempla las desdichas del mundo, sin inmutarse.

Carente totalmente de emociones humanas. En apariéncia.

La lluvia se esfumó tras muchas horas, dejando el aire límpio y húmedo, fresco como el rocío sobre los pétales de una rosa. Y sólo entonces otro sonido rompió el velo de silencio que envolvía al ANBU.

Unos pies de mujer se detuvieron cerca de él, inseguros.

–Sai-kun... -susurró una voz femenina.

El muchacho levantó la mirada, aquellos ojos negros vacíos, y los posó en ella. Allí estaba Ino, con su sombrilla púrpura y sus sandalias de kunoichi. Con sus ojos velados de un azul como el del cielo soleado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Momentos de culpa cruzaban ambas mentes. Palabras indebidas pronunciadas en un momento inadecuado. Se sostuvieron la mirada: el denso negro de la nada fundiéndose con el azul claro del agua fresca.

Ino inspiró. Como mujer ruda y dominante que era, le correspondía romper el hielo. Se acercó un poco más al moreno, en una actitud pacifista.

–Siento mucho lo que he dicho antes... Tienes toda la razón... No puedo hablar sin conocer...

Sai estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras, y lo demostró abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. ¿Ino se estaba disculpando?

–No sé qué tipo de recuerdos tienes hasta ahora, Sai-kun... Pero, si prefieres olvidarlos... será mejor que empieces a generar nuevos recuerdos... -sonrió- Cosas que algún día te alegrarás de recordar...

Aquella sonrisa angelical rompía todos los esquemas de Sai. Casi nunca podía definir si una persona mentía o no por la sonrisa, pero aquella vez...la sensación de pureza y sinceridad le golpearon como una maza.

Ino estiró un brazo y le tendió algo que llevaba en una mano. Sai descubrió su camisa negra doblada sobre algo. La chica le dio la prenda, la cual estaba seca y planchada, y después retuvo por un momento el otro objeto, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos como si sintiera vergüenza.

–Seguro que no dibujo tan bien como tú...pero siento que debo enseñártelo -aseguró, sonrojada.

Dicho esto, le dio la vuelta a lo que llevaba entre los brazos y se lo mostró a Sai.

La impresión para el ANBU fue tan fuerte que casi le paró el corazón. Recuperando el control sobre sí mismo, ajustó la vista para contemplar aquella obra de arte.

Sobre el mismo lienzo que se había echado a perder, un dibujo a lápiz dejaba los manchurrones de tinta como algo irrisorio. Sai reconoció a la persona del retrato. Era él mismo. Con sus rasgos suaves, con su pelo negro. Con sus ojos oscuros.

Sonreía. Sonreía feliz.

Con las manos temblándole, sostuvo el dibujo frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué algo hecho por una mano ajena le provocaba aquel efecto¿Qué poseía aquella chica que a él le faltaba?

Lo supo. Sentimientos. Emociones puestas sobre papel.

Algo que él era incapaz de demostrar.

La miró de nuevo. Allí estaba ella con su sonrisa feliz y duradera, infantil y madura por igual. Llena de una vitalidad contagiosa.

–Sai-kun, por favor... Sonríe aunque sea para mí...

Un chapoteo rápido sobre un charco de barro. El lienzo golpeando el metal del columpio. El fru-fru de dos telas frotándose entre sí.

El aliento quedo de unos labios abiertos de sorpresa.

Ino apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando Sai se le lanzó encima, abrazándola con fuerza. Qué impredecible era... Qué inóspito el hecho de conocerle. Aquellas manos masculinas ascendiendo torpemente por su espalda, acariciando su cabello y queriendo cerrar más el cerco entre ellos. E Ino correspondió a aquel gesto. Para Sai ello suponía asirse a un clavo en llamas. Jugárselo todo a cara y cruz.

Quería sentir como todos... Qué deseo más profundo y desesperado.

Sai acurrucó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, sosteniéndose en ella como podía. De nuevo sus hombros temblaban, pero ya no de frío. El calor que le rodeaba le parecía casi idílico.

–Y... ¿quién me enseñará a guardar esos recuerdos...? -susurró el chico en un hilo de voz.

Unas manos suaves y diestras se posaron sobre sus mejillas, obligándole a alzar la mirada. Ino sonrió de nuevo, esa vez con más felicidad de la que era realmente capaz de demostrar.

–Si me lo permites, seré yo.

Y, ni corta ni perezosa, undió sus labios en la boca de Sai.

El calor, el gusto de la saliva ajena embriagándole. El contacto de unos labios calientes besándole profundamente. El poder y el fuego que encendía aquella chica en él.

La primera persona que había intentado conocerle hasta las últimas consecuéncias.

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, con un enfermiza necesidad de tenerla cerca. La besó más profundamente, retorciéndose en su boca cual llama zarandeada por una corriente de viento. Los jadeos que clamaban oxigeno se alzaron como vapor que evade al frío.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

La noche llegaba, cerciorándose del momento en el que su reinado volvía a sucederse. Una pareja paseaba por un parque mojado bajo el amparo de una sombrilla púrpura.

El chico dirigió sus ojos negros hacia la muchacha, la cual caminaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sai sonrió plenamente.

–¿Sabes, Ino? -musitó- Creo que cuando te conocí fue la única vez que fuí realmente sincero... Después de todo, yo nunca he sentido nada... hasta ahora...

"_Hasta el momento de conocerte"._

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Aquellos ojos que tanto habían vivido se posaron sin querer en el lienzo que presidía la sala, tras un cristal que lo protegía del tiempo.

Qué recuerdos tan hermosos...

–Sai-koi -le llamó una voz, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

El hombre moreno que rozaba los treinta apartó gustosamente sus ojos azabache de aquel trozo de memoria. Observó con una sonrisa a la hermosa mujer que permanecía en el umbral, vestida con un kimono estampado de flores. Ino sonrió.

–¿De nuevo mirando ese viejo garabato? -sugirió, burlona- Aún me sorprendo de que dibujara tan mal... -arrugó las cejas- Bueno, a lo que iba... Ya es hora de llevar a Nuru a su primera clase en la académia ninja...

–Papá, siempre pareces despistado... -frunció los labios una niña de cabellos negros y velados ojos azules.

Sai sonrió, complacido, y se acercó a las dos únicas mujeres de su vida. Rodeó los hombros de su esposa con un brazo y, con el otro, acarició huidizamente la curva de su vientre, que denotaba un generoso embarazo. Esa vez, esperaban gemelos. Después, cargó a su hija sobre un hombro, con facilidad vibrante.

–¿Preparada para tu primer día, Nuru? -sugirió con entusiasmo.

–Por supuesto -exclamó la criatura con júbilo. Después, se machacó los nudillos con malícia- Voy a poner en su lugar a esa frentona de la Uzumaki...

Sus padres sonrieron con cierto toque de...resignación. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa y seguir a su família, Sai miró de nuevo el dibujo de antaño. Alguien le dijo alguna vez que los recuerdos eran valiosos. Era cierto.

Se acumulaban como granos de arena en las dunas. Y permanecían en el fondo del alma...

Como pequeños e indestructibles tesoros.


End file.
